You Will Always Be In My Heart
by Diamonds929
Summary: What if Aihara Kotoko was smart and oblivious to love. When she meets Irie Naoki, sparks fly that their lives change for the better. This is the story of Kotoko and her love for Irie Naoki. Full summary in story. Pairing Kotoko & Naoki


**You Will Always Be In My Heart**

Itazura na Kiss Story

Pairing: Kotoko & Naoki

Instead of Kotoko being dumb and clumsy, she is smart and is oblivious to love. Due to a mistake by the school, instead of her being placed in Class A, she is placed in Class F and when she doesn't bother fixing the problem with classes, she tells the school that she will keep her grades up and get into the top 50 for each exam. When she and Irie are called to the staffroom, sparks fly. However with Kotoko being oblivious, Irie will have a challenge to show her what love is, even though he doesn't know himself at the start of their meeting.

* * *

"Hello"- Normal Talking

"_Hello"_- Thoughts

**Note: I do not own anything from Itazura na Kiss**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Highschool.

That single word that gave Aihara Kotoko headaches on days on end. Sure she loved going there to study as she wanted to go to Tokyo University and become a doctor, but the problems that came with highschool really annoyed her. You may wonder way Kotoko is thinking like this. It first started on the first day of Highschool. She had passed the entrance exam with a high score that only one other person had got. Irie Naoki. This year's opening speaker. She admired him for his ability to take school seriously unlike some of the people in her year. It was when after the opening speech that her problems began. It would seem the administration had made a huge mistaken and placed her in Class F, where the students there got low marks on the entrance exam, almost failing them. Apparently she was supposed to be in Class A, which is why she is in the principal's office with Irie Naoki. He had been called up to see the principal to, but she wondered for what.

From what she had gathered from the other students in the school, he was very serious about school work. He disliked dumb people that tried to come up him and try and make friends with him. Also it was said that it annoyed him to no end when Valentine's day came because the holiday would make Irie very annoyed that the teachers and students stayed away from him unless they were very brave or either very stupid. Kotoko had to agree with him. In middle school, when the holiday came she would find her locker packed with chocolates that she couldn't get her books and random people she didn't know come up to her, give her chocolates and run away. Most of them were boys from all years. She even recalled when the school council's president came up to her and gave her some different various chocolates, saying it was for the hard work she did for the council as the vice president. It would seem that a lot of the students and all the teachers including the principal held high regard of her. But she should think about this later as the door opened and the principal Kazuhiro sensei came in.

"Ah Kotoko chan, Naoki kun, its good your here. There are a couple of problems that I need to talk to you about. First Kotoko chan, I, which I mean the whole school administration are sorry about the mix up of your acceptance. It would seem the person in charge accidently put you in Class F where you should have been put in Class A because your entrance exam mark was very high. Actually you and Naoki got the same mark. I must say to get 2 students that get 100% on the exam is very unlikely, yet here you are."

Kotoko by now was blushing like crazy. Kazuhiro sensei didn't have to say these good things about her. She only study hard and actually cared about school work because she knew that you are only in highschool once and that can decide your future. Irie was now looking at her in interest. To think that there was someone else who was like him. Not only had she got 100% on the exam she didn't care about trying to suck up to him because he was good looking. Irie Naoki sometimes hated his existence. With his good looks and being good at everything, it meant that he was stuck with people he didn't want to be with, including the ones who hated him and tried to hide that fact. Oh he knew but didn't try to stop. When he first saw this girl he thought she was nothing special. It would seem that he was very wrong. He listened into what Kazuhiro sensei was saying to the girl. No Kotoko, which is what the principal called her.

"Kotoko chan, you are now able to move in class A if you wish to, although you were originally meant to be there. So should I send the papers in for your Class transfer" Kazuhiro sensei asked as he looked over the papers he was currently looking at, waiting for Kotoko's answer. Kotoko's mind was buzzing at several miles a second. She could transfer into Class A, the class she was supposed to be in and get a better education or stay in Class F where the school work would be easier and she wouldn't get the education she needed to become a doctor.

Kazuhiro sensei could sense Kotoko didn't know which one she should choose. "Kotoko, how about this. Since Class A & F have all activities including physical education and excursions etc together, you will stay in Class F for it. For the school work part you will join Class A because frankly you would pass through the easier stuff and leave everyone behind in Class F. For form class you will be joining Class A also." Kotoko thought that was a better deal Kazuhiro sensei gave her. "So I will partly be in Class F and the majority of it will go to Class A" Kotoko asked with a thoughtful expression on her face. Kazuhiro nodded and added "I will expect you to get a passing grade or higher on the each exam or test and get into the top 50 high scored students." "I except" said Kotoko and the rest of the meeting went onto that Irie would help her with the stuff she didn't know or when she was sick and he would give her the information on the classes as he was a member of class A as well. Also both Kotoko and Naoki would be the 1st Year Representatives in the student council. Kazuhiro sensei dismissed them with a smile and that he would be seeing them soon. Irie being the gentlemen he is opened the door for Kotoko and allowed her through and the door closed. Kazuhiro sensei smiled knowingly at the two receding figures knowing what was going to happen. (_Readers, I am sorry to say that Kazuhiro sensei likes to meddle in other people's lives like a certain other person in another story of mine.)_

*********************************************************

The walk back to their classes was quiet. Kotoko decided to introduce herself to Naoki because she could never bear silence. "Hello Irie kun, I am Kotoko. I live with my father near here and I am an only child." The silence that ensued after that was very icy. Kotoko thought she said something wrong. "Eto" she began when Irie gave her an answer. "Hello Aihara Kotoko. My name is Irie Naoki but you can call me Naoki since we're in the same class level. "

Kotoko was in shock. Not only that he had answered he said she could call him Naoki. She had heard no except the teachers and his family were able to call him by his first name. "So, Naoki kun, it looks like we're both the representives for our year. I look forward working with you." They had reached their classrooms. Coincidentally Class A was next to Class F. "Well, I will be seeing you soon for class, so I was wondering could you save me a seat?" she asked Naoki, putting on the cutest face which Naoki had to say yes to. _"She looks beautiful like that. What. What I am I thinking?! Stupid hormones acting up."_ Irie thought and replied he would. What mystified him was how a girl like her got him to promise things like this. Irie usually kept everyone at arm's length but this girl managed to get under his traps and somehow become someone that he could talk to without pissing him off. _"I am very interested in what she is like so I could put up with this."_ Two doors opened and closed at the same time, the two unaware what was going to happen in their lives soon.

* * *

**First Chapter finally done and uploaded. Currently writing the second and third chapter so they should be up online next week. Please Review**

**I know that the characters are slightly out of character but I need them to be for this story so please don't hate me for changing the characters you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! However some characters will stay the same. **

**All of my other stories should be up online next week so I hope you can read them and review them. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Diamonds929**

* * *


End file.
